


Night Conversation

by Adrenshara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenshara/pseuds/Adrenshara
Summary: Poland's fears can only be appeased by the kindness and innocence of Lithuania.





	Night Conversation

Several hours had passed since Lithuania had fallen asleep. However, Poland was still awake. He was scared and his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Not wanting to wake up Lithuania, he had resolved to lie down and look at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep.  
Tonight, his mind was somehow tortured. Poland had never been someone who believed in himself, he wasn't as confident as he seemed to be. He was hiding behind smiles and a haughty attitude, but deep down inside, he knew it was just a mask.

Recently, he had been tormented by a new form of insecurity. Whenever he thought of Lithuania or even talked to him, he thought deep inside of him "Does he really love me? Maybe it's just a lie... After all, he never told it to me... I could be making my own conclusions. After all, we met only a few years ago".

Of course, it was true. Their friendship was something new. Moreover, Poland had only recently allowed Lithuania to speak to him in a less formal way. But to be honest, Poland liked, no, loved Lithuania. An inexplicable love. Something new for Poland. But he had never talked about it. The ungenerous atmosphere around him made him doubt of everyone. He did not want to talk to anyone about his sexuality. It would be tragic if someone learned the truth.  
Anyways, Poland deeply wanted a more intimate relationship with Lithuania, but he did not know how to do it. He was not the best when it came to create relationships with people. Probably because nobody ever taught him how to do it.  
However, a sweet and familiar voice made him return to reality.

"You're not sleeping?", whispered Lithuania  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?", asked Poland with a calm voice  
"No, it's not your fault..."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Liet, tell me, do you love me?"

Poland thought that this question would shock Lithuania and that he would respond to it with consideration. It turned out to be the opposite.

"Why are you always asking me this question? I will end up believing you are in love", Lithuania laughed.

This remark broke Poland's heart a little more. "Fool, I love you!", he wanted to scream. However, he decided to laugh too. He had to save the situation, and quickly.

"You know... When I say "love", I mean friendship. It's logical. You do not have such nuances in Lithuanian? It's obvious though."

The arrogant tone of Poland regained the upper hand, and Lithuania sighed, without replying to the rude remark that had just been made.

"To answer your question, taking into account your nuance, yes, I love you. You are my best friend, I suppose", replied Lithuania, confidently.

This answer did not satisfy Poland, but it had to act as such.

"Best friend? It looks good to me... Good night Lithy..."  
"Lithy? Is this new?"

Poland moaned, as if he wanted to indicate that he did not want to answer. Lithuania laughed softly and whispered something that looked like a "sorry". He approached Poland and gently kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Po..."

In the darkness, Poland had a surprised face and he was almost sure that he was blushing way much more than he should have. His fears left him instantly. Maybe Lithuania truly loved him. Soon after, Poland fell asleep and the night eventually turned out good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. :D  
I hope you like it.


End file.
